Suggest a Title
by devilssmile666
Summary: Here is a look into Grissom's and Sara's famous relationship. GSR! WARNING: This is a chapter fic, and each chapter will be a songfic or have a song in it! There will be songs by Kelly Clarkson, Pink, Daughtry, and a few other of my favorite artists.
1. Never Again

Please Suggest a Title:

1 - Never Again:

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

**Spoilers:** Each chapter may or may not contain a spoiler. This chapter happens to contain spoilers for the episode _**Crash and Burn**_.

**Summary:** A look into Grissom's and Sara's famous relationship. It's a series of song-fics, so every chapter is a song fic or has a song in it. GSR

**A/N:** The song in this chapter is called _**Never Again**_ and it belongs to **Kelly Clarkson**, so I don't own it. This is your last warning...this whole story consists of song-fics. Don't read it if you don't like them.

**A/N 2:** I am hopeless when it comes to choosing a title. If you have any ideas for one, please leave a review and suggest one. Keep in mind that this whole story is made up of song-fics. Thanks!

* * *

Sara could not believe that Hank would to that to her. He went out with Sara even though he already had a girlfriend. It had been three weeks since she found out his dirty little secret. Tears welled up in Sara's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. What really made matters worse was the fact that he asked Elaine to marry him. Sara shook her head in disgust and told herself how stupid she was for believing Hank. She walked around her apartment and threw away any photographs of Hank, or anything else that reminded her of him. She even burned some blankets and pillows because they smelled like him. 

He left her a letter a few days ago, which she hadn't opened yet. She really didn't have any desire to open it or read it, either. She was planning on burning it or disposing of it later. It probably was an apology, but she would never accept it. She decided to write him her own letter, just to let him know how she felt.

"Hope whenever you look at her, you see my face," she mumbled under her breath as she wrote. "I hope the ring that you're going to give to her will infect her finger. I hope when your in bed with her, you smell my scent, and think of me...hopefully you'll be ashamed."

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her,_

_You think of me_

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you – I'm not _that_ cold – but I really don't want you to live the perfect, happy, satisfying life everyone dreams of, because you don't deserve it," she said as she scribbled down her thoughts on the piece of notebook paper.

_I would never wish bad things,_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words?_

She walked back into her living room and stopped when she saw the envelope on the coffee table. She scoffed as she picked it up, tore it in two, and threw it in the fire place. There was something satisfying about how the envelope and letter shriveled and turned to ashes. She laughed harshly and she said bitterly as she wrote, "Did you honestly think a letter would fix everything? Well, I never read it, because I knew it was most likely and apology...well, I'll never forgive you!"

_I never read your letter,_

'_Coz I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer, _

_Try and make it all okay_

"Does it hurt, Hank, knowing that you'll never wake up next to me again?" she asked coldly as she continued to write down these harsh words. "My face and name always appears on TV because of the crimes people commit, so you'll never be rid of me...sucks to be you! You're the one who had to end our relationship by having another girlfriend...and don't try to tell me that you're sorry and didn't mean it. You didn't lose you're way...you knew exactly what you were doing! Elaine may believe that you're sorry, but I never will! I'll never believe you again."

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_See my face everywhere_

_It was you,_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew,_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say, you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you, but I never will_

_Never again_

"Okay, truthfully, she deserves you," Sara wrote. "She'll be the trophy wife you've only dreamed about...real cute! But, ignorance is bliss, right? Elaine, you're day will come when he's had enough and he's through with you! He'll distance himself from you and try to juggle another relationship with another woman. He'll keep it a secret and you'll grow old and die together, but you'll be alone at the same time."

_If she really knows the truth,_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together, but alone_

"I'm still marveling over the fact that you wrote me a letter, Hank," Sara said, continuing to write down her thoughts. "You couldn't face it like a man and say it to my face. You'd probably give me some religious and sacred answer which is a bunch of bull anyway...just stay away from me."

_You wrote me in a letter,_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Well, give me that Sunday-school answer,_

_Repent yourself away_

"I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life, Hank," Sara wrote quickly. "We'll meet each other on the job...I'll be investigating the murders of the people you couldn't save. You'll see me everywhere! You'll be reminded of what you knowingly did, and each time you'll try to apologize! Other people may believe that you're sincerely sorry for your actions...I WON'T!!"

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_See my face everywhere_

_It was you,_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew,_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you, but I never will_

_Never again_

"I'll never listen to you again," she said, writing all of this down. "I'll never miss you, I'll never fall for you! I'm never going to kiss you or ever have the desire to, I'll never want you, I'll never love you! NEVER!"

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

"So, after reading this letter, does it hurt?" she wrote, trying to come up with a conclusion to her cold, bitter letter. "Are you dreading to see my face again? Will you be reminded of what you did to me? Did Elaine know of me? Was I the last to know what you were doing? Was I the last to know that you were aware of what you were doing? Will you ever confront me after this? If you do, just don't say you're sorry and that you lost your way, because I will never believe you...never again."

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you,_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew,_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you, but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

"Hmm, that doesn't sound half bad!" said Sara in surprise as she read over her letter. "It's a bit lengthy...but still, I think it sums up what I'm thinking and feeling. Alright, now to go find Hank and give this to him."

She walked out her front door and towards her ex-boyfriend's house. She saw him walking his dog and she stopped. He also stopped in shock. She walked over to him and handed him her letter. Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope y'all like it so far. I know that this episode aired sometime in 2003, and I know that this song didn't get recorded and onto her CD until 2007, but I really thought this song fit perfectly. The next chapter will have Grissom in it, I promise. Review to let me know what you thought, and to suggest a title to this fic. 


	2. Used To

Suggest a Title:

Used To

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything.

**Spoilers:** This chapter has spoilers for _**Bloodlines**_, and a small bit from _**Play with Fire**_.

**Summary:** A look into Grissom's and Sara's famous relationship. It's a series of song-fics, so every chapter is a song fic or has a song in it. GSR

**A/N:** The song in this chapter is called _Used To_and it belongs to the band _Daughtry_, so I don't own it. This is your last warning...this whole story consists of song-fics. Don't read it if you don't like them.

* * *

Sara was in the locker room, getting her coat. She folded her arms around her waist in a protective gesture. Large, hand-shaped bruises formed on her arms from today's attack at her crime scene. Tears stung her eyes and her heart pounded uncomfortably as she thought of what could have happened if Grissom hadn't been there. She quickly shook her head as she imagined her pale, dead body on one of Doc Robbins' metal slabs in the morgue. She sighed as she replayed the day in her mind.

_She and Grissom were called out to a scene in the middle of shift. It was a double homicide; the husband and wife were both shot in the chest and then in the head. The officer cleared the scene, and everything appeared normal. Then, while Sara was dusting a gun for prints, the window behind her shattered and a man grabbed her from behind. He held a knife to her throat and told her that if she made any noise that he'd kill her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and tears were filling her eyes. A noise suddenly surprised them both, and they spun to see Grissom holding a gun._

_"Griss," she whimpered, "help."_

_"I told you not to make any noise, you bitch!" the man snarled, tightening his grip on Sara's arm._

_Her right bicep was aching and burning from the force that the man was exerting. The left side of her neck started to sting as the man dug the knife into her flesh. The tears poured down her cheeks as she realized that this was it, she was going to die..._

_...Until she heard a gun shot. She had closed her eyes to try and hide her tears, and she didn't see Grissom pull the trigger. The man's grip slackened and she stood up and ran from the room. Grissom called an ambulance, but he knew the guy was dead; he had shot him in the head. Not even waiting for the paramedics, he went in search of Sara. He found her, sobbing and shaking on the front porch._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder._

_"Fine...I'm going to head back to the lab and then go home," she said._

_"But, you need to get checked out," said Grissom._

_She didn't care; she hopped into the Denali and drove off._

Sara put her jacket on and then went to her car to go home. When she entered her apartment, she went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She sat down on her couch, curled up in a ball, and sipped her alcoholic beverage. Blood was caked on her neck from the cut her attacker gave her, but she was still in shock, so she didn't clean it up. She was gingerly feeling her neck, when a knock on her door startled her. She got up and opened the door.

"Grissom?" she asked, surprised.

"Hi, Sara, can I come in?" he asked.

She stepped back and allowed him to enter her home. She noticed him eyeing her beer, and she sighed. She had been nearly arrested for DUI three months ago, and since then, Grissom kept a close eye on her.

"I'm not drunk...this is the first drink I've had," she said, smirking.

He nodded, and he then noticed her blood-caked wound. He gently guided her to the bathroom and he cleaned her laceration. He noticed she winced and he said, "Sorry, I know it stings."

He finished cleaning her up and walked with her to the couch. She sat down and he sat down next to her. She played with her beer bottle before saying, "Thank you for what you did today. I don't know what that man would've done...he may have killed me."

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me," Grissom answered.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Sara got tired of the heavy atmosphere and tension, so she spoke up. "What happened to us, Grissom?"

He looked at her in confusion, so she elaborated.

"Before, we used to talk on the phone for hours over absolutely nothing," she started, "You'd listen to me, laugh with me, and talk with me as if I were the most important thing in the world. You would confide in me and trust me...you'd let me help you if something troubled you. If I have a good idea and it looked as though I was going on a good path, you'd follow me and stick with me."

_You used to talk to me like_

_I was the only one around_

_You used to lean on me like_

_The only other choice was falling down_

_You used to walk with me like_

_We had nowhere we needed to go,_

_Nice and slow, to no place in particular_

"Now, we barely talk to each other," she said quietly, still fingering the lip of her beer bottle. "We used to have everything figured out, and know what we were doing."

"I know," Grissom whispered. "We would be comfortable with each other and breathe without a doubt. I always thought that your smile could light up a room...you were like a star on a clear night. We used to have our feeling under control...we would flirt innocently with each other. I didn't think I had feelings for you, so it never really hurt me. I wish we could go back to the way it was before."

_We used to have this figured out;_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you, and at least there's me_

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

Sara was shocked by his confession. She kept on opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She was about to say something when he continued, "I would always reach out to you if I needed help or just a friend because I went down a wrong path in life. You would always give me the advice I needed and you were nearly always right, so I listened to you. I would follow you wherever you went because I wanted to be near you...I didn't care where you went."

_I used to reach for you when_

_I got lost along the way_

_I used to listen_

_You always had just the right thing to say_

_I used to follow you_

_Never really cared where we would go,_

_Fast or slow, to anywhere at all_

"I don't know what happened to us Sara" he said, looking her in the eye for the first time all night. "Years ago we knew exactly what we were doing. We didn't care about anything, because we were good friends. I never thought my feelings towards you would get stronger, but they did, and I was scared. I knew you had feelings for me as well, but I thought you deserved better. I know I hurt you, and that was never my intention...I'm sorry. I want us to go back to the way it used to be...I want to be friends again. I don't want any tension between us anymore."

_We used to have this figured out;_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you, and at least there's me_

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

"Every night, when I get back from work, I come home to an empty house," he said with a sigh. "I really want you to be in my life because I miss having you as a friend. Just take a look at your life...your alone, your life is empty, and you're sad as hell. I want to fix all that."

_I look around me,_

_And I want you to be there_

_'Cause I miss the things that we shared_

_Look around you_

_It's empty, and you're sad_

_'Cause you miss the love that we had_

"You used to talk with me as if you had nothing better to do," Grissom said. "We had our whole friendship figured out, and we didn't have any fears. Everything was under control, but now we barely speak to each other. I think this is the longest conversation we've had in the last two and a half years. I know it's mainly been my fault, and I'm sorry. I want it to go back to the way everything used to be.

_You used to talk to me like_

_I was the only one around,_

_The only one around_

_We used to have this figured out;_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought_

_We used to know_

_At least there's you, and at least there's me_

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah_

_To how it used to be_

_To how it used to be, yeah_

_To how it used to be_

Sara sat there, dumbfounded. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever expected him to say any of those things.

"Where the hell did all of that come from?" she asked.

"You could have died today, Sara," he whispered, looking up at her.

Raw emotions were swimming around in his eyes. Fear, sadness, and vulnerability were the main emotions Sara saw. She suddenly realized how serious and scared he was. She placed her hand over his and gently squeezed it.

"But I'm okay," she said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you could've died. You just don't get it...I came this close," he said, holing his thumb and index finger about and inch apart to emphasize his words, "to losing you today. Do you know how frickin' scared I was when I heard that window break. I was praying to the powers above that you were okay while sprinting upstairs. When I saw that knife poised at your throat, the only thought running through my mind was to get you out of harms way. I didn't care that I'd be investigated for the death of that madman, I just wanted you to be safe."

Tears were stinging his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. Shocked, Sara sat there, staring at him. She saw the tears before he blinked them away, and she finally knew he was dead serious. She moved next to him and took his hand in hers. She placed his hand over her racing heart and said, "Feel that? I'm alive and okay, thanks to you."

"God, Sara...I was so scared," he whispered, all of his walls around his heart crumbling down. "I didn't want to lose you."

"You won't...I'm right here," she said, caressing his hand.

"Sara...tell me I'm not too late," he pleaded in a whisper. "Please."

"You're not...you could never be too late," she said, tears filling her eyes.

He embraced her tightly, and they stayed that way all night.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all like this chapter! I know thid episode aired in 2004 and the song wasn't recorded until 2006, but I really don't care. I'm still searching for a title, so if you have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and for all those who suggested a title! 


End file.
